Sweet Dreams
by Miss-Hirokins.x
Summary: When Finny has a nightmare from the past, Bard comforts him. Bard/Finny oneshot.


**Hey guys!**

**It's been ages since I've posted anything (god damn you sixth form) and decided to have a go at Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! **

**This is probably my favourite Black butler pairing, and I was sad when I saw how little of it there was. So of course I set off on a mission to contribute to the fandom and this is the result! **

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but with exams coming up I have to limit my writing time .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji...or Sebastian...or Finny...Or Grell *sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

_It was dark._

_All he could see were their evil twisted faces._

_"This will make you stronger."_

_He tried to struggle, but was unable to move._

_A familiar feeling began to grow within him._

_It was fear._

_Growing into panic._

_"Let me go!"_

_Something shone out from the darkness._

_It was a needle._

_Or rather, the tip of a needle._

_And it was getting closer._

_"Please stop!"_

_Closer_

_"Don't do it, please!"_

_There was a burning sensation in is arm._

_His eyes widened as he saw the thumb of the experimenter hover over the top of the needle._

_"Stop,"_

_The man pressed down, pushing foreign fluid into his veins._

_"NOOOO!"_

* * *

A pair of tormented bright blue eyes snapped open, as Finian woke from the nightmare. It took him a moment to realise he was screaming, as visions of a a grim, bleak lab became visions of a fancy, moonlit room. He tried to move his mind into reality, but the dream was still flashing before his eyes. Desperately he tried to get a hold of himself, but there was no escape. All he could do was scream and cry as panic took over him.

Suddenly, he felt two rough hands grab his arms, shaking him violently.

"Finny!"

He recognised this voice.

It wasn't cold and tormenting like those of the researchers.

It was warm and friendly.

One of the hands moved to cover his mouth supress his outbursts.

As his ocean blue eyes locked with Bards deeper ones, he finally began to relax and reinstate himself into reality.

Once Bard felt certain that Finny had calmed down, he removed his hand from Finny's mouth.

"Were you planning on waking up the whole bloody manor?" he hissed. If Ciel had been disturbed, there would have been one hell of a scolding on their way from a certain butler..

"I-I'm sorry." Finny replied weakly, fighting back tears. He knew Bard wasn't trying to mean - if anything _he_ feared Sebastian more than Bard did.

Bard sighed as he watched the boy shiver and tremble. Maybe he had been a bit harsh.

"Don't worry about it, just think of something else and go back to sleep." he said, patting Finny's head lightly. As he moved to get up, he felt a strong hand grab his shirt firmly.

"No, don't go! Please stay with me a bit longer!" Finn cried desperately, the fear evident in his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, my bed's right over there by the window you idiot!" he grumbled in annoyance. He was too tired for this.

"Bard please! I don't want to close my eyes! I don't want to see them again!" Watching the boy sob and beg like that was too much. Reluctantly, Bard gave in.

"Fine, just stop crying!" he sighed.

After all, you would have to be heartless to say no to someone as cute as Finny.

Unsure of what to do, Bard resorted to simply rubbing the boy's back as the tears trickled down his cheeks. He'd never really been good at this sort of thing.

"B-bard?"

After minutes of crying, a word had finally been spoken.

"Yeah?"

"Why does it still hurt?" Finny's voice sounded weak."No matter how much I try to forget...it never goes away...I-I don't understand." His hand seemed to be reaching towards his back, as if it was itching. Bard looked towards where the hand was aiming and saw something he wished he hadn't.

Something that made him feel sick with anger.

A tattoo on the nape of Finnys neck.

_**S-012.**_

He knew all too well what this was.

* * *

_Bard exhaled smoke as he gazed out of the kitchen window. He had finally managed to clean up the blackened charred mess that he had made of the kitchen, and was taking a well earned break. As he inhaled again on the cigarette, he heard the clopping of hooves, accompanied by the turning of wheels. Curiously, he turned back to the window to have a look. He recognised the carraige as the Phantomhive carriage, and recalled that Sebastian had many hours ago, with "certain business to attend to." As the carriage stopped and the door opened, he saw an unfamiliar figure clinging on to Sebastians arm._

_It was a boy._

_He watched as the boy walked with Sebastian nervously towards the door of the manor whilst staring in awe at the world around him. _

_"Has he never seen a tree before?" Bard thought cynically as he saw the boy's amazement at the huge trees which surrounded the estate._

_It wasn't until much later on that he learnt the disturbing answer to the question._

_"His name is Finian, and starting today he will be the gardener here." Sebastian took a deep breath before starting to speak,"Now, there are a few things that you should be made aware of before you meet him."_

_Bard listened in horror to the story of Finny's past. How he was locked up, experimented on, and forced to fight to the death with his own friends. He couldn't even begin to imagine the mental torment the boy must've endured for all those years. He felt sick to his stomach. How could something so terrible be inflicted on such an innocent little boy?_

_"...so please, try to make him feel as welcome and comfortable as possible. He's had a rather rough time."_

* * *

Sebastian's words echoed in his head as he looked at that wretched tattoo.

It was as if Finny wasn't a person.

As if he was just a sequence of letters and numbers.

It made him think back to his own past.

An entire army of men being turned into cannonfodder.

They went from people with their own lives and tales, to a load of names, buried in the ground.

All of a sudden, he felt something snap inside of him. A foreign feeling that had been building up without his knowledge was now starting to break free.

And now, all he wanted was to protect Finny.

"Finny...life...life is cruel. The past is a bitch. Sometimes it will never let you go, no matter how far you run. But...if you can learn to accept what has happened, and move forwards just a little further, there'll be a point where it stops hurting. You can't change the past, no matter how bad it was...I know it's easy for me to say but..." Bard's train of thought was interrupted by Finny, who was now crouched into a ball, covering his face. At first Bard wondered if he was crying, "Umm Finny...are you..."

As he reached over to tap his shoulder, there was an explosion of laughter as Finny couldn't contain himself any longer. Bard felt his face going red as the boy giggled in hysterics.

"Look I know I'm not a motivational speaker but at least I tried!" he yelled, embarassed.

"Hahaha no, it's not that!" Finny chuckled, calming himself down. "It's just weird hearing you be so philisophical. You're always so tough after all - it's just funny!"

At this point, Bard couldn't help but smile.

Satisfied that Finny was feeling better, Bard got back into his own bed.

And of course, just as the mood had begun to lighten, a bolt of lightning accompanied by a roar of thunder struck the Phantomhive Manor.

Finny shot across the room and clung on to Bard for dear life.

"It's just thunder and lightning you idiot." Bard grumbled, but not in a mean way. In a soft, caring way.

"Umm...Bard? If it's okay, then...can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Finny asked with all the innocence of a child.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Bard exclaimed. But one look at those pleading big blue eyes and he was forced to change his mind and give in to the boy for a second time. "Fine, get in."

The smile on Finny's face definitely made it worth it.

Excitedly, Finny clambered beneath the sheets and tucked himself in. He then looked over to the chef.

"I'm glad..." he started. "I'm glad I came here. And I'm glad I got to meet you and have so many fun times. I...I really like being with you..."

That feeling again.

This time, Bard couldn't control it.

He cupped his hands around Finny's face, bringing it towards his. Gently, he pulled him into a warm, loving kiss. Finny happily accepted the kiss as he parted his lips slightly to grant Bard entry.

And offer which of course was taken.

Bard's tongue slipped in to Finny's mouth with very little grace. Bard had never really been the patient type. As it explored deeper and deeper into the little cave, Finny moaned softly. Never in his life had anyone shown this much love for him and it was all too inviting. Slowly, Finny moved one of his hands up from Bard's shoulders and brushed it against the side of his face. He loved how the rough stubble felt against his own soft skin. Eventually the couple broke for air. Bard smiled as he examined Finny's face. It was flushed a deep red which was accentuated by those adorable rosey cheeks. As Finny returned the gaze, his beautiful blue eyes were hazy and teary as they shone in the moonlight. His skin was pale and pure, like a baby's skin. And Bard's favourite part - those cute, delicate pouted lips which tasted even sweeter than sugar.

He looked beautiful. Too beautiful.

"I love you Bard." Finny cried happily as he looked up to his lover. "I..I don't want you to ever go!"

Now that was in the older mans arms, he never wanted to leave.

_"Such a child." _Bard thought, sighing.

"Like I would leave." he chuckled. "I love you way too much to ever do that, you idiot!"

With that, the pair kissed again. This time it grew much more hungry and passionate. Finny felt as if his heart was about to explode. Bards mouth briefly moved to the boys neck. Those bastards had left their mark on Finny, but now he would leave his, as carefully, he nipped and sucked at the soft, untainted flesh, before lapping it tenderly. Finny gasped at the tingling sensation, and then nuzzled against the top of the mans head in appreciation. Once Bard was satisfied with his work, he returned to Finny's mouth and kissed him deeply. He decided not to go any further tonight - at the moment, it was perfect the way it was.

When they broke apart again, Finny yawned, signs of fatigue evident in his eyes.

Caressing the side of his face, Bard chortled, "I think it's time we went to sleep."

Finny's smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Okay." the boy replied. At last, he felt safe, as if Bard's arms were a shield against all the demons of the past. No one could hurt him as long as Bard was there.

Carefully, as if holding a child, Bard pulled Finny towards him, holding him as close as possible. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear and brushing fingers through soft, blonde hair, Bard waited until Finny was sleeping.

_"It's okay to close your eyes now. I'm here, Finny."_

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he noticed the absence of the chef and the gardener at breakfast.

After cleaning up some broken china that Mey-Rin had managed to obliterate by falling up the stairs, he decided to investigate.

"I bet those lazy servants haven't even got out of bed yet!" he grumbled to himself. Angily he threw the bedroom door open. "You two get up right-"

All of his anger seemed to dissolve as he saw the sight before him.

Finny was cuddling up to Bard, who had his arms wrapped tightly around him - both of them in a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt."

Quietly he left and closed the door gently behind him.

"I think I'll let them have a little lie in." He smiled his usual wicked smile ,"...just this once."

* * *

**N'awwwh ^/^**

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if any of the characters were OCC, but as I said it's my first time writing for this series. :)**

**Reviews are always welcome and any feedback would be much appreciated ^.^**

**Sayonara**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
